The present invention relates to a wood splitting device specifically designed for use with a skid steer loader. Wood splitting devices are well known and can be attached to a variety of devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,476 discloses a log splitting attachment for use with a tractor. The use of hydraulics in connection with a log splitting device is also known. Most log splitting devices operate in the horizontal mode, however some can also operate in the vertical mode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,404 discloses a wood splitting assembly mounted on a trailer or truck bed. Two separate wood splitting assemblies are operated independently of each other and use a double stage hydraulic system. Vertical wood splitters are also known in the art as is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,960. Wood splitters are typically characterized by the position in which they are operated either horizontal and roughly parallel to the ground or vertical and roughly perpendicular to the ground. There are advantages and disadvantages of horizontal and vertical wood splitters and it would be desirable to have a wood splitter that could efficiently operate in both the vertical and horizontal mode.
In recent years skid steer loaders have become very popular due to their versatility and mobility. They have been popular because of the wide selection of useful attachments and number of tasks they can complete in a minimal amount of time. The popularity of skid steer loaders is so strong that the cost to own one has become very affordable.
It would further be desirable to have a log splitter attachment that would be able to connect with a skid steer loader and utilize the hydraulics from the skid steer loader in its operation.
Many times in chopping logs a wedge becomes stuck in the log and typically an operator has to physically remove the log from the wedge. It would be desirable to have a means of extracting the wedge from the log automatically without having to physically extract the wedge by hand.
The wood splitting attachment of the present invention is usually operated in the vertical and horizontal mode and connects readily to a skid steer loader. The wood splitting attachment includes wood supporting means which would preferably include an xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam, a head plate which is rigidly connected at one end of the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam and a post for supporting the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam when the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d beam is positioned parallel to the ground in the horizontal mode of operation. A splitting wedge means associated with the wood supporting means is used for splitting the wood. Preferably the wood splitting means would be a splitting wedge. This splitting wedge is operated by a hydraulic means that would be suitable for attachment to a hydraulic power source. The hydraulic means would be operatively connected to the wood supporting means and the splitting wedge means for moving the splitting wedge means along the wood supporting means.
One of the real advantages of the present invention is the ability to easily operate the wood splitting attachment in both the horizontal and vertical mode and easily reposition the wood splitter from one mode to the other. To accomplish this, diverter means converted to the hydraulic means for diverting hydraulic fluid is utilized. The hydraulic means includes a hydraulic supply line, hydraulic return line and a hydraulic cylinder operably connected to the splitting wedge means and a control valve connected to the hydraulic supply line and the hydraulic cylinder. The hydraulic cylinder is connected to the hydraulic return line. The diverting means preferably includes a first and second diverter where the first diverter is connected to the hydraulic supply line at a point in the line prior to connection with the control valve and a second diverter connected to the hydraulic return line at a point after the return line exits the hydraulic cylinder.
The control means are operatively connected to both the splitting wedge means and the hydraulic means. The control means preferably includes a control valve for controlling operation of the wood splitting attachment in said horizontal mode. This allows for operation of the wood splitting attachment in the horizontal mode while standing next to the attachment and loading wood to be split. In the vertical mode where operation from the cab of the skid steer loader is critical the attachment can be operated from the cab. Ease of operation in both the vertical and horizontal mode is because of the utilization of the diverter, control and hydraulic means.
The wood splitting attachment is most efficiently used when connected to a skid steer loader and the hydraulic fluid power source is mounted on the skid steer loader. The wood splitting attachment, including the wood supporting means, splitting wedge means and hydraulic means, has connecting means preferably a mounting plate attached to the wood supporting means and hydraulic lines attached to the skid steer loader hydraulic system and the skid steer loader is connected to the log splitting attachment by means of the mounting plate. In order to give the wood splitter attachment some stability in operation, support legs are rigidly connected between the posts and the mounting plate.
The novel connection of a wood splitting attachment to skid steer loader results in a wood splitter with the advantages of being able to operate in a horizontal and vertical mode and the advantages of incorporating a skid steer loader.
Another aspect of the present invention is the wedge extracting means, which are connected to the wood supporting means on exterior of the splitting wedge. Wedge extractor means are preferably removably attached to the wood supporting means and would typically comprise two xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped pieces of steel welded together in such a way that they mount on the exterior of the splitting wedge so the splitting wedge can pass along the wood supporting means between the wedge extractors. When the splitting wedge is withdrawn the wedge extractors contact the wood, allowing the splitting wedge to retract from the wood, thus extracting the splitting wedge from the wood.